


Karen Took The Kids

by orphan_account



Category: karen took the kids - Fandom
Genre: Depression, F/M, Karen took the kids, Steamy affair, Transitioning girl, maybe smut ;), ok maybe boss x employee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2020-11-09 01:23:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20845235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They were a happy family! It was Paul, Karen, Becca, and Jeremy. Everything was just fine until a little secret escapes...





	1. Chapter 1

Karen Took the Kids 

Chapter One: Introduction 

Karen and Paul had been married for about seven years. Both would agree it was a happy marriage. They rarely ever argued, and they had two wonderful children, Becca and Jeremy. Becca was a high honors child and was extremely smart. Jeremy, well Jeremy was just Jeremy. He didn’t do much besides baseball. 

Paul also had a well paying job. He worked for a newspaper and he just got promoted to top editor last week. Karen was just your average stay at home Oregon mother. She would spend her days cleaning and cooking at home while the kids went to school and her husband went to work. She smiled and waved. Acting happy.

But this whole family was a ticking time bomb. Everyone acted happy, but that was just a facade. Paul wanted so much more from life. He was bored of being just the editor. While Becca was on the edge of her seat constantly shaking and feeling she’d never be enough, trying her hardest to fit the perfect teenage girl mold that society set for her.While Jeremy didn’t even feel like Jeremy. Jeremy felt as if he wasn’t meant to be Jeremy. He’d much rather be a girl instead, but he kept telling himself it was just a phase when deep down he knew it wasn’t.


	2. Chapter Two: The Beginning of it All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul is late and gets a certain invite

Karen Took the Kids

Chapter Two: The Beginning of it All

Paul was late to work. It was just eight am and with the Portland morning traffic he needed to leave at eight if he wanted to be on time. Becca and Jeremy were already at school and Karen was downstairs cleaning the breakfast mess. 

Paul dragged himself out of bed and took a quick shower. After his shower he felt more awake and was ready to go, untilhis wife stopped him.

“Are you feeling alright?” Karen asked.

“I’m  fine ” Paul said blatantly, he was in quite a mood since it was Monday and he was late.

“ Well have a good day!” Karen said pulling out the vacuum, but by the time she finished her sentence Paul was gone.

At school, Jeremy and Becca havealmost all their classes together. So they both started their day off with a math test. Jeremy was sure he was going to flunk it, he barely got the homework Mrs. Green was assigning. While Becca on the other hand was passing with flying colours! She was passing all her classes with A pluses and understood all the material. 

One of Jeremy’s friends, Jack, turned to him while the teacher was passing out the tests.

“How do you think your gonna do?” Jack asked.

“Uhh.... fine... I don’t know!” Jeremy said, practically seeping anxiety. Jeremy failed that test, while Becca easily passed it.

Paul showed up to work at 8:47 extremely late and most likely in big trouble. 

“Hey! Big top editor!” one of Pauls’s colleagues, Frank, said as Paul walked to his new office.

“Hahaha! Thanks, Frank! How’s Janice and the kiddos?” Paul asked Frank.

“Ahhh you know same old same old, nothing new. But me and the boys were making plans on going out for drinks tonight! A little celebration for a big promotion!” 

“You know I think I’ll join you guys!” Paul said, Paul rarely got out of the house a little outing would be good!

Paul made it to his office after making some plans, and sat down to get some editing done for the paper.


	3. Chapter Three: Work all day, Drink all night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night out!!

Karen Took the Kids

Chapter Three: Work at day, Drink at Night

Paul’s day seemed to be dragging on and on. The promotion was fun but got boring at times. He was crumpling pieces of paper and tossing it at the trash until one of his coworkers came in, without knocking.

“Hey.” Anne said.

“What is it?” Paul asked.

“Uhhh boss wants you in his office.” They replied.

“Oh, okay” Paul said as he stood up, arranging his tie and trying to spiffen up his appearance, desperately.

Paul made his way to his bosses office, not having a clue for what was in store for him. 

“Ah Paul! You made it.” His boss said, gesturing towards an open chair. There was another woman sitting next to him but she looked younger, much younger.

“With the busy busy job of top editor you also get an assistant to basically help you out. So this is your assistant, Candice!She’s only an intern so take it easy on her.” His boss explained, the whole time pointing to Candice. 

“Nice to meet you.” She said quietly reaching to shake hands with Paul. So they both headed back to Paul’s office.

“So, uh how old are you?” Paul asked her.

“Oh I’m 22, Sir. I’m going to the college down the road, Sir.” She explained.

“Nice,” Paul said as he sat at his desk. “Feel free to have a seat.” Paul offered. Candice sat down. Paul tried to get back to editing the paper but he couldn’t stop glancing at Candice. She was working on her college work, studying for her exams. But to Paul, even when she was doing the simplest of tasks she looked so damn hot.Her sleek brown hair fell down to her chest and rested on her large and plump breasts. Her button up shirt pulling at the buttons because of her size. He longed for her. Knowing it was wrong. He still felt the need for her. 

The work day after that zoomed by, with nothing but Candice on her mind he barely got any work done. But it was time to drink. Paul and the boys took a cab to the bar, downtown and started with a round of shots. Just for the fun of it. 

It had been about hour since they’d arrived to the bar. Everyone was extremely drunk, and probably needed to stop. Paul was laughing with Jack about something with his kid’s, when he saw Candice walk in with a friend of her’s.She had a seat at the bar and Paul decided to excuse himself from the group to talk to her. 

Paul sat right next to her, a little closer than he would like if he was sober. 

“Heyyy!!” Paul said

“Oh hello!” Candice said.

“I...uhhhh..could I get you a drink?” Paul offered.

“That would be great, I just broke up with my boyfriend on the way here!” She said with a light chuckle at the end. Paul went and put his hand on her shoulder.

“Oh I’m so sorry!” 

“You know what they say! Drink away the sorrows.” Candice said as she sipped on her drink. The conversation carried on, just normal small talk. Until the boys were getting yelled at by the bartender, being asked to leave. 

Paul picked up all his stuff and left with the boys. Taking a cab home to find Karen waiting for him.

“Where the hell were you?!?” Karen asked giving Paul a hug. “You smell like.... perfume?” She asked.

“Oh I ran into....uh...the kid’s old nanny at the gas station.” Paul said walking away. Ready for another day. Ready for a change in his dull life.


	4. Chapter Four

Karen took the kids

Paul showed up to work the next day, on time. He was tired from the night out but it didn’t matter how he felt he still had to go to work. Karen was still extremely mad at Paul to A. not telling her he was going out last night and B. coming home smelling like Walmart 3 dollar perfume. Karen was also mad because Jeremy was on the verge of not getting honor roll. Becca was over it all, not feeling alive enough. Just feeling like she’s surviving but not truly living. 

At work, Paul almost forgot he had an assistant now.

“Morning, Candice!” Paul said as he saw her passing out the offices coffee orders. 

“Oh!! Hello sir!” Candice said surprised from his loud greeting. Paul heads over to his office to check his email and the town city hall website just to see what’s going on. He was just getting adjusted to the today when Candice walked in. She was wearing a black, short, flowy skirt; with a button up blouse. Paul saw her and wanted more and longed further for her. 

“Morning Sir!” Candice said, waking Paul from his fantasy daydreams. 

“Okay! so today I have to edit the main page, obviously a big task but I trust you enough to manage at least two pages or so of the inside. Do you got this?” Paul tasked. 

“Oh yes sir. I’ve got everything down.” Candice said, opening her laptop and prepared to work. 

Karen just finished cleaning the house when her best friend, Maryanne showed up

“Oh hey Maryanne!!!”

“Oh hi, Karen! I thought I’d just stop by to chit chat!” Karen opened a bottle of wine and was ready to relax and destress. 

“Paul is never home. Becca is never talking, and Jeremy is never studying! What am I left to do? Clean all day long!” 

“Gosh, Karen! You work so hard! You are just too hard on yourself!” Maryanne commented. 


End file.
